At Ease Soldier
by ForteKham617
Summary: "Besides, He's Knows I Care. He Knows I'm Not That Kind Of Girl. He knows I'm Not like Aura Whisperer To White Shirt, Or Flower Indie Girl To Pointy Head. I Mean, Come On. He's Not That Big Of A Jar Head. He Does Know. R-Right?" Jo/Brick *One-Shot* Happy Birthday, tdroti scott's Bff!


**Happy Birthday,_ tdroti scott's Bff_! *Does _Discord_'s Moonwalk Dance* This Story's For You!**

**(This Story Is In Fact A Reference To The _Twilight Sparkle_ And _Spike_ Video:_ "True Friendship"_.)**

**(I Hope You All Enjoy! Especially You, _tdroti scott's Bff_!)**

* * *

At Ease Soldier

* * *

_Dear Jo, since you are Brick are dating now, do you still treat him poorly? Like, as if you two are still competing? If so, why? Why do you? I know this might sound lame and stereotypical but, if you don't show him compassion or some sign that you love him, you're gonna lose him. Nobody lives forever, you know. Sorry, did that sound too Dawn-ish? Still, I love you both!_

_~Sincerely, Unknown_

* * *

Once she was done reading another fan note sent to her, Jo rolled her eyes out of annoyance This was the second time this week the same letter's been sent to her. Not be the same person, but it all still had that same topic that made the Jockette just sick to her stomach. Ever since the public somehow found out the Cadet Kid and her were dating, it was lovey-dovey filled notes after another. She crumpled up the paper into a ball, and tossed it in the trash next to her.

_"Just how trying can they get!?"_ Jo spoke in her thoughts. _"I'm dating the lousy Pee-My-Shorts McGee, aren't I!? Isn't that enough!? Huh. I guess not. I guess they want me to go out, and propose to him - or something lame like that. What a bunch of blood-suckers."_ She scoffed, outside her thoughts. _"Besides, he's knows I care. He knows I'm not that kind of girl. He knows I'm not like Aura Whisperer to White Shirt, or Flower Indie Girl to Pointy Head. I mean, come on. He's not that big of a jar head. He does know. R-Right?"_

Woah. Did Jo just actually sound a little weak? Helpless even? N-No. No. That was just her thoughts playing their usual dumb, annoying tricks on her. She shook her head slightly to get rid of_ that_ thought. "Minues well go see what Captain Stinky Boots is up to." She shrugged as she made her way out of the Kitchen, and into the Living Room.

* * *

In the Living Room, Brick sat on their gray-colored couch. He was flicking through the channels on their TV with a big, derpy smile plastered across his face. Something was up with him. So, what was it exactly?

"What are you so cheery about, Sargent Unibrow?" Jo asked, sitting next to him - though she kept her distance.

Brick gently placed the remote control on the table, and turned towards her. "Did you not hear the news, ma'am?"

"What news?"

"Well, they just announced that you will be a running competitor in this year's women olympics!"

Jo's eyes widened in surprise. "What!? How the..."

"I sent a couple of your running videos in when they were holding auditions. They loved yours! See? Now do you understand why I recorded you running a large amount of times?"

"You did that... For me...?" Jo asked, still pretty surprised. "All of that...?"

"I would do anything for you, Jo." Brick answered honestly. "I do, after all..." He blushed. "...Love you."

Jo tried thinking of the right words to say. What could be the right thing to say? "Well... Thanks..." She said.

"Anytime!" Brick saluted. "Now, I know we should be training and whatnot for your shining moment, but I thought it would be a good idea if we sat down..." He blushed yet again, swallowing. "Together. A-And watch a movie! Does that sound good to you? Jo?" He asked somewhat sheepishly.

"Yeah, sure..." Jo responded, slowly nodding her head. "That's fine. I mean - I guess." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Fantastic!" Brick smiled, right before grabbing the remote, and turning to the channel with the movie. Brick turned his attention to the featured presentation, though Jo was far to deep in her thoughts to pay attention to anything going on around her. She focused her entire being on the moving picture inside her head instead.

* * *

_If you don't show him compassion or some sign that you love him, you're gonna lose him. _

_Nobody lives forever, you know._

* * *

_*Flashbacks*_

_How she and Brick would always jog every morning. And not to mention how she would playfully tease him for being tired or just not in the mood for running or doing any physical activity for that matter. Sometimes, he would faint from running too hard, and she would have to carry him all the way back home over her shoulder. She didn't mind all that much when he did that. Afterall, he was light as a feather. No, not a feather! Even lighter!_

_..._

_That one time when Brick asked her to volunteer to be the model for his new line of pink, fluffy dresses. Yep, he was still in Fashion School. Somehow, he convinced her to put it on. She remembered how hard she had to try to hold down her vomit. And just to make things more embarrassing, Brick took a picture of her. And that's when she chased him around their house, ordering him to giver her the girly photo._

_..._

_When she and him tried playing checkers that one time. When Brick was going as slow as molasses at his turn, she literally flipped the board with so much strength that it flew over him, and crashed against the Living Room wall. They both stared surprised at what happened; Even she herself looked pretty shocked. Although, their shocked glances they gave each other soon turned into laughter._

_..._

_And, how the heck could she forget that one night where she accidentally fell asleep on Brick. He made no effort or attempt to push her off. Oh, when she woke up, she gave him one heck of a shiner. Though she wanted to hurt Brick even more, there were two things in her way. One; The Law wouldn't allow that kind of punishment. And two; He was actually really soft to lay on. His chest felt like one big pillow._

* * *

_*Fast Forward Into The (Supposed) Future*_

* * *

_The Cadet layed on a white Hospital bed. Brick had bags under his eyes, greyish-white hair and unibrow, and looked like he had grown rather tall. Basically, he showed signs of increased aging. And, he didn't look healthy. The monitor beside him beeped and beeped again; Each beep decreasing in speed. This was it. His time would be near._

_Near the monitor, Jo sat on a chair. She held her head down in shame. She somehow felt that this was her fault. She felt she could've done something to prevent this from happening. But what? She didn't know. Occasionally, she looked up. And when she did, she regretted it. She would always bring her head down to try to fight back the tears that dared to form at the side of her eyes._

_After several minutes, she forced herself to stand up. Her brain told her to sit back down, so that's why she got up slowly. But, her heart told her to stand up and approach him. And so, she did. As soon as she had a very good glance at the strong, fighting-until-the-end Cadet, lying weak and helpless on the bed, she just couldn't fight back the urge any longer. Tears one by one dripped on Brick's chest softly and quietly. If she let anymore tears run their way out of her eyes, she would surely collapse on the ground, and sob uncontrollably. She was afraid she would never stop herself._

_Once he opened his eyes, Brick noticed Jo sniffling. So, what did he do about it? He grabbed her hand lightly, and gave her one last smile. They stared into each other's eyes for a good whole minute; Right before Jo returned the smile with the same facial gesture._

_~Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...~_

_The Cadet was gone. He died with the one he wanted to go out with. Jo. __Finally, his mission was accomplished._

* * *

_*Back In Reality*_

* * *

Jo's eyes twitched with tears. Blinking them away, she looked at the clock._ Twelve Thirty Seven_, it read. Wow. She was out that long? She looked at the TV, and saw the device playing credits to the movie. It must've ended not to long ago. Just then, her eyes widened. Brick! She quickly turned her head, just to see the Cadet sleeping with a giant, goofy smile on. His arms were crossed, and so were his legs on the table.

After a whole seven minutes of nothing but taking in everything around her, her lips formed a sweet smile at her boyfriend. She then gave him a little kiss on the forehead, scooted closer to him, and crossed her arms like him. She slowly closed her eyes, and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The decision was final.

She would tell him her real, true feelings about him in the morning.

* * *

**It's Your Special Day, _tdroti scott's Bff_. Party Like There's No Tomorrow! Afterall, You Earned It.**

**Bye, And, I Do Really Love Each And Everyone Of You All!**

**And Remember, DO NOT TAUNT THE CLAW!**

**...Wait, You Know What? You Guys - You Guys Can Taunt The Claw All You Want. See Ya Later, Friends :)**


End file.
